Progidal Daughter: the beginning
by roguewolfwarrior
Summary: This is the story of how Shego and Kim meet, Betty got her eye patch that Shego blame on herself every time she sees her and Shego's first known fight in the Dragon Spirit.


I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. Dragon Spirit belong to StarvingLunatic...I'm just borrowing it.

******Prodigal Daughter**

8 year old Sanai and 9 year old Betty Director-who has both her eyes- ride on Sanai's father back on their way to see her aunt "daddy why are we going to Aunt Nova's territory?"

_'because she's been having trouble with enemies invading and she needs reinforcements'_

Sanai look behind Betty to see twenty or so other Lycan allies following along "and why are me and Betty along for the ride"

the huge black wolf roll his eyes _'you two ambushed me as we started out, so I had no choice, but to bring you along __and send Blake back to inform Betty's father that she was adamant about returning without you'_

Sanai and Betty smile like two little imps "well we didn't want to miss anything...right Betty?" young Betty shake her head

The Lycan snort _'doesn't matter now just make sure you hold on and stay low in case we get ambushed by a real threat'_

Sanai scoff "me and Betty are real threats"

_'Sanai just do what I say or I'll send you both back do I make myself clear?'_

"but..."

_'I said do I make myself clear!'_

Sanai and Betty cringe and duck low "yes sir" she whimper slightly he snort and pick up speed.

* * *

Later on down the road Sanai grip onto her father tighter "uh daddy...we have company"

his eyes scan the area and at the same time sniff '_where is it Sanai...I don't sense anything?'_

Sanai lean close to his ear "to the left...their following in the trees" his eyes look in that direction, but still he doesn't see what his daughter is apparently seeing _'are you sure?'_ Sanai grip his fur tighter as an answer he grunt and push himself faster

_'Matt, Dean and Eric...check out the trees to our left kill anyone you don't recognize'_ they yelp, stop, turn around and run in the opposite direction then into the woods on their left Dean order Matt and Eric to take on the ones on their own sides and he'll take on any down the middle they nod and initiate the plan

the rest of the reinforcement team can hear the battle going on in the woods and howl when Matt assures them that they have defeated the threat, but few got away before rejoining the group for the last 5 miles.

Sanai's father stop suddenly when a lean, tanned female and an average looking male jump out some trees a few feet ahead of them _'who are you?'_ Sanai's father growl not trusting anyone since rivals are threatening every pack's existance

the ambushing pair kneel before him "Lord Goshin we are here to escort you and your party safely to Lady Nova's inner territory"

Goshin turn his head slightly _'Sanai what do you think?'_

Sanai eyes widen and she look at her father in shock, then look at the pair claiming they're allies she come down from her shock to clear her mind and take in their scent, her eyes open and narrow _'they're lying' _

that's all Goshin needs to know _'hold on tight you two!'_ he run at them

"Lord Goshin stop we're your allies!" the male yell while turning and running away

_'lies!'_ Goshin flash in front of the male and grab him by his throat, crushing it in one bite he then search for the female that accompanied him, but he can't spot her _'Sanai can you sniff her out?' _

_'daddy I'm chasing her now...'_

_'you're what!...I specifically told you...'_

_'daddy now's not the time to argue at me about your earlier instructions they nabbed Betty!'_

Goshin is stunned _'w-what?'_

_'THEY. GOT. BETTY!' _

Goshin growl with heated furry _'where are you?'_

_'heading east, but I'm not sure what I can do when I catch up to them'_

_'don't worry I'm on my way' _he rush in the direction Sanai gave him while flashing to catch up with his and his friend's daughter.

Sanai sniff the air _'found you!' _she flash and stand in front of the female and a frightened Betty in her grip and a blade close to her neck "Betty are you hurt?"

"no, but dammit if you don't kill this bitch I'ma kill you"

Sanai smirk "nice to see you're still as cool headed as ever" Betty glare at her

"if you youngins' done talking I'd like to get this over with?"

Betty and Sanai just look at her like the lady is simply bat crazy "you do know you're outnumber now that I'm here right?" Sanai ask with a raised eyebrow

the female smirk "that's what you think..." on cue Sanai's surrounded by some scary looking males "...little kids shouldn't interfere with territorial battles before their time" she turn Betty around, drive the blade into her eye socket then kick her into the middle with Sanai, Betty let out a bloodcrudling scream while holding her eye, Sanai look down at her best friend while she writhe around in immense pain and all she see is red and what she feel is deep, deep _BLOODLUST_.

Sanai's body convulse and she double over, but suddenly snap upright eyes glowing a bright emerald green and dark red smoke roll off her body, that's so dark it remind her opponents of blood, she scream, but it sound so much like a roar from a dinosaur, the males coward back in fear "w-what is..." the female start to yell, but it's cut short, her group look at her to see if she's alright and it's then that a line form between her eyes, thickening until she split apart and fall to the ground in two vertical halves, the males stare in a mix of fear and amazement then lose their lunch from the intense smell of blood and other bodily fluids.

They turn to Sanai, then run for their lives, but it's a futile attempt in the end as she pick them off one by one and end them in quick succession, with seconds in between each other's death, their screams merge as one along with Sanai's roar of revenge.

Goshin step up to Betty's still form _'don't tell me I'm too late?' _a groan alert him of his answer, but it doesn't come from Betty it comes from the bushes ahead of him, he goes on the defensive, but relax when a very, _very _bloody Sanai walk up to him more specifically Betty and fall out cold after whispering the girl's name.

Goshin snort _'she used it...damn I hope she doesn't remember a thing or I'll be forced to spill everything' _he grab both of the girl's shirt collar in his teeth and carry them back to the awaiting others

_'Lord Goshin is everything alright?' _

Goshin look down at the sleeping girls _'for now...' _the Lycans look at the girls and yelp when they see the handle of something stuck in young Betty Director's eye socket _'their sleep, but Betty's going to have one hell of a headache...' _he adjust his grip _'let us hurry, Nova's doctors will figure out something and I know one doctor in particular that can tell us if this blade has penetrated deeper than we want, but I doubt she'll keep that eye' _they run towards their intended destination.

* * *

Goshin and his group stop at an impressive giant metal gate "whose down there?"

Goshing look up to see a male leaning over the walkway by the gate along with a few others, _'Alpha Acoose...I'm here to see my sister, Alpha Nova, she sent for me" _

the male jump in front of Acoose "where's the letter, so we may verify that you are who you say you are" he hold out his hand, Acoose turn to a white furred Lycan and nod, the Lycan step up to the pouch on Acoose's side, stick his snout in and pull out a white envelope and hand it to the male, who look it over then bow before Acoose "welcome follow me...open the gates!" with a earsplitting groan the gates slowly open and the group step forward.

Acoose walk to the male's side _'is there a Doctor Possible still living here?' _

the male look at him and the girls in his mouth just now noticing one of them is bleed from her head really bad "yes I'll take you there first" he guide them to a modest, but elegant home with an enormous structure behind it which Acoose guess is the doctor's office "wait here I'll see if she's bus..."

"no need Kasey...Alpha Acoose haven't seen you in awhile old friend how are you?"

Acoose eyes shine with joy that is mostly heard of, but rarely seen _'I'm just fine Ann just need your help with something urgent' _he raise his head gently

Ann gasp and quickly grab Betty "what happened?" she ask while briskly walking towards her home

Acoose fall in beside her after asking Kasey to take his fighters to the house to rest and inform his sister where he will be for awhile _'we were ambushed and she got hurt after being kidnapped'_

Ann sigh "you always did attract trouble and what about her" she nod to the other bloody girl still in Acoose's grip

_'she's fine just sleeping...this is my daughter she's the one who saved the little one in your arms' _

Ann look at Sanai in amazement "but she's so young...how did she take out the same enemy that's been attacking our territory?"

_'well she has great power in her that's been dormant for a long time and was released in one big burst, so...she'll probably be sleeping for a long time' _

Ann smile "well good luck keeping that one under control" they walk into a room with a bed, where she lay Betty on "wow it's in there deep...I'll need to get a scan of her head in order to judge just how deep it's in and if it has penetrated her brain and if it has how much damage it's done to it"

"Betty...save Betty" they look down to see Sanai is awake...well half awaken "you just have to save her" she protest weakly

Ann kneel in front of her to look her eye to eye "I will sweetie... I will" Sanai smile back her then pass out again "that's a strong girl you got, if she woke just moments after that energy release you mentioned about" Acoose just nod in his own amazement, Ann straighten up and walk to a box beside the door "get me Dr. Rutters and Dr. Kingspey, Jenna"

_"yes ma'am"_

the doctors walk in the room and pale when they lay their eyes on the little girl laying on the bed with a handle sticking out of her eye "uh...Dr. Possible what are exactly are we looking at?"

"gentlemen you're looking at a young casualty of this detested battle of greed and power, so I need both of your help, although Dr. Rutters your help will be better after we scan her head and remove the object if the test deems it safe to do so, I want a new eye designed for her, but until that is done I want an implant put in her eye socket so it can retain it's shape" Dr. Rutters nod and leave to perform the task that's been given to him "Dr. Kingspey after her scans and they tell us the damage done to her brain, if it's bad we will need to operate immediately even if there is none we don't want an infection to spread"

Dr. Kingspey nod "what test well she be getting first"

"well as we now we can't put her in the MRI or it's magnet will violently rip out the blade, causing her great pain and it might kill her, so that's a no go, an X-Ray and C/T Scan might be alright" he agrees and leave to get a couple of nurses to roll to every scan, with strict instructions not to take her to the MRI.

Acoose and Ann sit behind the window looking at the screen of Betty's C/T scan "wow the blade haven't even touched her brain, she very lucky, due to the force with which it took to drive it that deep it should have at least buried the tip, but it doesn't even come close..." she sigh "no matter we still have to get her to the OR immediately...Dr. Kingspey get prepped, nurse assist him and make sure young Betty is also ready for surgery, you..." she point at another nurse "see if Rutters is ready with that implant, I will need it in the OR before I get there" the nurse rush out the room she turn to Acoose "you can go see your sister or you can wait in her room?"

Acoose tilt his head to one side _'I don't really want to leave her...I'll go wait in her room' _

Ann nod "I understand...oh James might be in his study working on his blueprints or in the workshop working on another rocket for his presentation at the Space Station"

Acoose nod _'then I'll leave Betty in your capable hands Ann' _he walk off to find James, but James isn't in the areas Ann said he would be so he stop one of the nurses to ask and she guide him to a nursery, he slowly walk in and spot James in a rocking chair holding a little bundle _'James?' _

the science look up from the bundle to see a big, black Lycan in the doorway, "yes who is it?"

Acoose snort in amusement _'things did always fly right over your head...what you don't recognize me?' _

James's eyes narrow to get a better look and he nearly jump out his seat "Acoose or should I say Alpha Acoose...how are you?"

_'I'm fine...is she yours?' _

James beam with pride "she sure is, we named her Kimberly Ann, she was born a few months before all this fighting happened and good thing too since Ann has been busy with things outside of her profession, but it's the Lady's orders...so what are you doing here?"

Acoose is about to answer when Sanai walk in and fall on him "daddy, where's Betty?"

_'she's in surgery'_

Sanai's head tilt like a confuse puppy "surgery?"

he snort _'they're taking out the blade'_

she still looking at him confused "why are they taking a blade out of her body, better yet why is one in her?"

it's Acoose's turn to look confused _'you don't remember what happened do you?' _

Sanai raise and eyebrow Acoose snort again _'figures you wouldn't' _

"and why wouldn't I?"

_'b-because...uh...' _

"daddy what aren't you telling me?"

Acoose look from his daughter to James, who shrug not sure what his long time friend should do and Acoose's saving grace comes in the form of baby Kimberly, he sigh _'thank you Kimberly,' _

James tries consoling the fussing baby, but Kim isn't having it he walk over the changing station to see if maybe she needs changing, but when he lay her on it he's stumped on what to do, Sanai groan "you have got to be kidding me, you don't know how to change a diaper?"

James just look at her sheepishly and rub the back of his head "well..." he drawl

Sanai walk up to the changing bed "can I get a chair please?"

James look at her confused "but your just..."

"look here man either you get me a chair or you leave your daughter in a stinky diaper slowly getting a rash while her father..."

"whoa, whoa I get it...I'll get a chair" he walk to the door, but stop beside Acoose "she's a feisty one"

Acoose nod _'try spending a day with her mother' _

James chuckle and leave to get that chair Sanai, who jump onto the chair and start on changing the diaper, but come to find out it's clean she turn to James "she probably just hungry?"

James look worried "but Ann's in surgery"

Sanai think on it and turn back to the still crying babe "she got some lungs...let me try something?" she put a hand on Kim's small chest and concentrate

_'Sanai what are you doing?' _no answer _'Sanai?' _Acoose step forward, but stop when a red glow form around Sanai's hand and gradually get's brighter the males cover their eyes and before it dissipate they can see an iridescent pinkish reptilian form around Sanai's tiny body and when everything's calm once again they see Sanai staring down at a sleeping baby Kim, before fainting, Acoose catch her on his back_, _he look at her _'this can't be good for her body' _

Sanai groan and raise her upper body up by her hands, she look at James "go get a nurse your daughter will need a help she's fighting a bad infection I-I just slowed it down for now" James look at her in shock "hurry!" her energy drain some from that little outburst

he rush off tripping over his own feet a couple of times, then return dragging in a very nervous doctor, who's confused by all the shoving and anxiousness of her boss's husband "hurry" the doctor walk up to Kim and give her an external exam, then her eyes, nose and mouth, but doesn't find anything

"okay what is exactly wrong here?"

James point at Sanai "she told us that my little Kimmie is suffering with an infection"

the doctor look at Sanai then James again "Mr. Possible as I understand you are a very smart man and I respect that, but are you trying to tell me that a little girl not even ten I think...told you that your child has an infection?" she chuckle "does that kid have a doctorate or something because I don't think she has a right to..." she cry out as she's pulled down to Sanai's eye level by said girl

"listen doc how about you perform a more thorough exam or you'll be the one they are operating on instead of just my friend" the doctor gulp and nod she pick up Kim and go to take care of finding out the cause of whatever Sanai found.

* * *

The next few hours are very intense, now that Betty is out of surgery and Ann is caught up to what happened to her little girl "how did you figure that our little Kimmie is sick?"

Sanai just shrugged "it just happened" she get to her feet "I'm going to see Betty, bye"

"wait!" she stop when a hand she look up to Ann's worried face "don't you want to know what was wrong?"

Sanai shake her head "nah I did my part, I just want to see my friend" she walk off

Ann fold her hands and pull them close to her chest, James put his arms around her "I'm sure she's going to be fine" Ann whimper some

Sanai walk in the room Betty is recovering in from her surgery, she sit on the edge of the bed "hey Betty" the girl groan Sanai smirk and stare at the bandage over her missing eye "you're going to look so cool with an eye patch"

"I'll look like a damn pirate"

Sanai laugh "true, but pirates are cool and just think when people see you they ain't gonna wanna mess with you"

"tsk yeah right"

"no really have I ever steered you wrong...don't answer that" Betty's glare drop and she roll her existing eye "Bets do you know what happened between that woman injuring you and us coming here?"

Betty can see bemusement heavily etched on Sanai's face she look out the window "no can't say I do, but I did see something just before I passed out from the pain" Sanai look at her desperate for clues to her fuzzy memories "I saw a dark red dragon that seem to be surrounding you, but it couldn't have been you I mean that sort of thing doesn't exist, right?" she laugh, but Sanai isn't laughing with her instead she seem afraid "Sanai...are...are you alright?"

Sanai look at Betty, eyes glazed over then she smile "yeah, yeah just...it's nothing...I have to go, I'll be back later" she run out the door Betty follow with her eye, confused as ever.

Sanai run to the living room where the parents of Kim and her father were sitting, she find the parents are there, but her father isn't anymore "do you know where my dad went?"

the couple look up at her "he had to go to your aunt, she requested him immediately"

Sanai nod and start to run off again, but turn back around "did they tell you what was wrong with Kim?"

they look at each other then Sanai "no they're still trying to figure out what it is"

Sanai become enraged "why not...this is the place where people get better if their sick right?"

"well yes, but-"

"let me see her"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now" Ann tell her while walking up to her

Sanai glare up at her and her eyes flash bright green quickly "let me see her"

Ann kneel in front of her very slowly "okay tell me this what can you do if you see her, you're eight years old, even our best can't find out what's causing her distress now" Sanai eye twitch and she walk out the room to go see her father, conceding that Ann had a point, but she knows there is something she can do.

* * *

Sanai walk in the war room causing all eyes to fall on her "hey we are in a meeting!" a female's voice call forcefully from the head of the round table, Sanai seem to ignore her and start scanning the room for the one she's looking for "I'm talking to you...we. are. in. a. meeting...so leave or you'll be thrown out"

Sanai continue ignoring her and keep searching then spot him sitting by the screeching woman, she walk up to him with a stern look on her face "I need to know"

Acoose brow furrow and ears twitch _'okay, but since I don't know what you are talking about I'll tell you whatever after I'm done here'_

Sanai look at the woman and the rest of the people then back at her father "now" she demand with the determination of an adult, but show she's still a child, she stomp are foot at the same time

Acoose growl and snap _'I said later dammit!' _

that shock Sanai and she stare at her father in fear, but it quickly change to anger "fine ignore me I can do the same, better yet I don't even know you anymore!" she run out the room he watch her go with a ache in his chest

the woman he's sitting beside lean close to him "Acoose was that Sanai?" he nod "why don't you go after her and calm her down"

he snort _'no then she'll think I'll always run after her, no she'll be alright lets get back to this meeting' _she look to the faces looking back at them and sigh, then resume as if they weren't just interrupted.

* * *

Sanai walk through her aunt's inner territory, but that soon gets boring, so she decide to jump the wall and explore the danger of the woods hiding the enemy, _'how do I figure this thing out?' _she ask herself

_'duh...why don't you just ask the thing' _

Sanai jump back and look around "how said that?"

_'me' _

Sanai swing her leg out to hit whatever is answering her questions, but nothing is behind her or even in the vicinity "who's out there?...show yourself!"

_'I can't' _

"why not if you don't I'll just sniff you out"

_'no I really can't come out because I'm inside you' _

Sanai's eyes widen in terror "y-y-your what?"

_'inside you...more specifically I am you I just have my own thoughts' _

"w-why are you i-i-inside my body"

_'remember when you saw your mom protecting you and she had what looked like smoke surrounding her body?' _Sanai confirm that she indeed saw that _'well my mom was made when she was and the same thing happened to you when you were made, I didn't want to tell you until you were bigger, but you wanted to know so bad that I've decided to let you know' _

after that explanation Sanai has calmed down some, but she still freaked "okay although that doesn't explain the whole why you're in my body?"

_'well it started with your six-great grandma making a deal a rebelling dragon after bravely killing him and remain fighting even with multiple injuries by his spirit...the deal was that 'if she agrees to be his new vessel that he won't be able to attack anyone freely, only if influenced by the host, but the catch was that her female children and theirs would almost house dragon spirits''_

Sanai smile "well mommy always did say that woman was one tough old bird" she laugh then stop suddenly, when she realize something "so you, you helped me take down those people when Betty got injured?"

_'right it's was because of your influence on my powers that you unconsciously tapped into them'_

Sanai smirk "cool, so can I use your powers anytime?"

_'not exactly'_

"say what?"

_'my powers can only be use when you're in battle mode'_

"okay, if I focus my mind for a fight now would it work?"

_'no because you'll be forcing my powers and plus you won't be able to control it, not without someone around to stop you like your mom, who understands what needs to be done to stop you'_

"can't I just tell dad what needs to be done for safety?"

_'again no because you need a force greater then what you expel or a opposite equal force to stop you'_

"aww man...ah well" she look up "it's getting dark I should really head back Dad's probably really mad if he's found out I'm outside the wall...hey you never told me your name"

_'it's Xing'_

"star, huh...cool" she run off towards the wall and jump back over it again.

* * *

The next day an alarm ring out across the territory, Acoose jump to his feet, grab his pants and run out to Betty's room "Sanai...Betty?" the girls look at him with frightened eyes "are you alright?"

Sanai run into his arms "I'm scared daddy...what's going on?"

he hold her tight to his chest "the territory is under attack..." he sit her on the bed and squat down to her level "I want you to stay here and protect Betty" she nod, he kiss her forehead and run out the room to help in the fight.

Sanai turn to Betty "what do you think will...happen...to..." she jump off the bed

and Betty sit upright quickly "wait Sanai where are you going?"

"Kim" was all she said and disappeared

Betty sigh and laid back "just don't get yourself killed idiot"

Sanai get halfway to the isolation room when the house shake causing the lights to flicker she look up "ah man" a huge crack race across the ceiling and she start running again, but before she makes it an explosion goes off by the outer wall of the infant wing and Sanai gets blown back thirty feet into another wall, she slide down with a groan and pass out.

"Daddy?" Sanai call out weakly

Acoose raise his head off the hospital bed and grab her hand "I'm right here Princess" then place her in his arms, she snuggle close to him and fall back to sleep, but instantly wake and look around frantically "what are you looking for?"

she look at him wide eyed "Kim?"

he sigh "she's with her own dad"

"is she alright?" he nod "and Betty?"

"right here" Betty reach out and grab her hand, Sanai smile and fall asleep peacefully this time

Betty look at Acoose "she's in love you know"

"what?...what do you mean she's in love, in love with who?"

"Kim"

he look confused "but..."

"she's an infant and a she, plus Sanai is too young to understand, but I can just sense it so can Mrs. Possible ask her" she let Sanai's hand go and roll over to get some sleep herself

Acoose look at Sanai dumbfounded as to what he's been told _'it can't be...can it?' _he put Sanai back on the bed and walk out to see Ann Possible.

* * *

Ann fall in her office chair exhausted from treating burns, amputations, broken limbs, and other minor wounds not in her field and she hasn't seen her family post-explosion, but has heard they made it out okay and that's what kept her going "I think I'll head to bed early tonight if anybody need me they can come get me" a knock at her office door "sometimes I shouldn't hope for much" she open the door fully expecting an emergency not the concerned face of her life long friend "Acoose what's the matter?"

Acoose walk to the chair in front of her desk "want to ask you about my daughter's actions towards yours, because, quite frankly what Elizabeth told me I can't really believe it, so tell it to me straight...is my daughter..."

"in love with mine?...to be _frank _I'm not entirely sure, but I do know she wants to always be close by and make sure she's safe eventhough there is nothing she can do about what's going on with Kim"

"and if she is, what do you think about that?"

"as of right now I can't answer that"

"I can tell you this now and til the end of time I'll not accept this, it's nothing against you or James it's just the fact that it's not right and immortal...we were made to continue our race and pass on our on clan genes and history to the next"

Ann sigh "I agree, but if this does turn into real love and Kim return it, then we won't have a say in it and knowing you for as long as I have, Sanai isn't just going to stop because her father disagree, some way she's going to find a way to keep seeing Kim until Kim turn her away"

Acoose grunt "she will if I tell her, she's my daughter, I'll make her forget, by keeping her from Kim"

Ann raise and eyebrow "and how do you plan on keeping an eye on her while you're busy here with war planning and helping to defend invaders?"

Acoose look away "I'll admit I haven't planned that far ahead yet, but she won't see Kim anymore believe that?"

Ann smirk with a skeptical look "un-huh sure I'll believe it when I see it" she open her door "now if you don't mind I'm very tired and would like to get some rest before Kim or some other emergency wake me up" Acoose look her in the eyes and leave to change and Ann leave behind him then walk in a separate direction for bed.

* * *

"What were the casualty rate from yesterday's invasion?"

"10 percent of our clan were terminated from explosions and another 35 were injured from those same explosions and intruders themselves"

the head female grunt in frustration "what about the enemy's numbers?"

"our infiltration team's last report was that they have grown in numbers"

she slam her hands on the table so loud that it sound like the explosions that went off yesterday "damn them, they grow in number, while we..." her face twitch

"let me fight!"

all eyes fall on the little girl standing in her chair so the woman can see her, the woman smile "why should I send you in, if my own men can't easily defeat these arrogant pricks what makes you qualified"

"because..."

"_because_...why?"

Sanai look at the table "because...beacuse there is something I want to protect, I don't really understand why, but I want to protect it"

the woman smirk "there's alot my own men want to protect as well...tell me what is it that you want to protect?"

"Betty, Daddy and my new friend Kim"

"that is alot to protect for you, but this Kim, is this the same Kim that is the daughter of the Possible right?" she look at Acoose, who nod "doesn't she have parents willing to protect her so why do you want to protect her?"

"she's my friend"

"but she's a baby she doesn't know the meaning of friendship and I doubt she'll even remember you?"

"I don't care...I'll want to protect her no matter what!"

the other occupants in the room gulp and look at their Alpha/sister to see her eyes narrow "there is no need to raise your voice in here"

"and I don't like to be questioned like this...if you won't let me fight then I'll just join without your approval!" she jump off the chair and head for the door, but duck from a kick aimed at her head "what's up with you, old lady"

"Sanai that is your Aunt Nova!"

Sanai wave her father off "she's annoying is what she is" she dodge a punch, backflip on the table then push on the ball of her feet to punch Nova in the chest "don't try attacking me again or it won't end well for you"

Nova pull her legs out from under her "care to prove that?"

Sanai kick her in the face "no since dad says your my aunt..." she stand up again "I'll just jump in the fight when I get the chance"

Nova straighten her nose and pinch it to stint the bleeding "you sure, if you win I _might _consider letting you join the fight"

Sanai scoff "I don't need your damn considerings" she jump over her aunt and leave the war room

Nova sigh "what did you do to her?" she look at her brother

"what...I didn't do anything...she's just like her mother"

"whatever...back to business."

* * *

Sanai flash in Betty's room "will you stop that!" Betty scream "what are you trying to do kill me at an early age?"

"maybe then I'll be rid of you"

"tsk if you did that then you be bored"

Sanai sit on the bed "nah I'll just torture Sheldon for awhile"

"yea and that's gonna last you for all of five seconds"

Sanai lay down with a sigh "you're right I guess you live for now"

Betty look at her "what's wrong?" Sanai shrug "have you seen Kim today?" silence from the hellion tyke is answer enough "why don't you go see her?"

"don't want to"

"and why not, come on you've been seeing her since you first met her" Sanai roll over facing the wall "go see her it'll make you feel better" Sanai grunt this time "your father knows about your wanting to always see Kim"

Sanai look at her "what does it matter? I can't see her anyway"

"why not, you did detect the illness right?" Sanai nod "and they've treated it right?" Sanai shrug "what do you mean you don't know...she's alive right?" Sanai shrug again "but-"

"Elizabeth stop with the questions okay I can't see her, let it be"

Betty is shocked Sanai has never called her by her 'Elizabeth' it's either 'Betty' or 'Bets' something has to be seriously wrong and she need to find out instead of dealing with a mopy Sanai.

Later that night Betty climb out her bed and pad down the hall looking for Dr. Possible's office, when she spot it she knock on the door and step back, Ann open the door at first she's perplexed as she doesn't see anyone until a small voice ring out "down here" she look down at Betty

"Elizabeth what are you doing up so late and out of bed, you have your exam early tomorrow"

Betty look at her bare feet "I wanted to talk to you"

Ann blink and step back "come in" Betty hesitantly walk in and is over-whelmed by the scent of cinnamon and other spices wafting around the warm colored room she climb in the chair in front of Ann's small light oak desk "okay Elizabeth what is it you want to talk about?"

Betty look at her feet sticking straight out due to her being so short, trying to dredge up the courage to ask this question with a huff she blurt it out "do you like Sanai?"

Ann stare at her for few heartbeats and smile "yes she is a nice, well-mannered child, why?"

"because...because she was crying in my room and when I asked her want was wrong she said something about you and her dad not wanting her to see Kim and as a friend I have to ask why not?"

Ann sigh and lean forward on the desk "sweetie what me and her father discussed is between us and in the case of Sanai seeing Kim, I didn't mind it, but until Kim is better I don't think it's a good idea"

Betty twirl her fingers around "why she is alive right"

"yes, but I still think it's best if Sanai stay away for now"

Betty slide out the chair "okay thanks for talking with me" she open the door and walk back down the hall

Ann look out the door and smile "some of these young ones are weird"

* * *

Everyday for a week Acoose and Sanai would go to war meetings at Nova's house and every night Sanai would remain silent, although she does talk the day Betty got her new prosthesis and an eye patch, they stayed up all night coming up with cool nciknames-for Sanai teasing nicknames- until Acoose came in ordering them to go to bed.

"Sanai I really think you should see Kim 'fore you explode"

Sanai sigh "no"

Betty sit up and look at the form at the foot of her bed "why not"

"don't want to"

"bu-"don't ask me again Bets I don't wanna talk about it"

Betty sigh and lay back down _'you never were the type to give up...I tried'_

Sanai stare at the wall a few tears falling down her face and remain silent.

* * *

The next day Sanai jump over the wall again 'where are you going?'

_'to find this enemy and stop this war'_

'why?'

_'because I feel like it'_

'but it's dangerous...you can die'

_'I don't care if it means we can leave this place faster I'm going for it' _she slowly start smoking a little _'and if I die so be it it's better than living forever and not seeing Kim again'_

'I don't want you to do this'

"I DON"T CARE!" the spirit burst out her, wind whip wildly around her and she look ahead with glowing green eyes of anger and hatered for terrorist attacking without care for who they hurt and her father and Ann keeping her from seeing Kim, she sniff around for any oppositions against her aunt's land then with narrowing eyes she run in the northwest direction.

* * *

Acoose run to his sister's house and into the war room "Nova I rushed right over what's wrong?"

Nova look up from her reports with a grim expression "do you know where Sanai is?"

his brow furrow and his struggle with an answer "I saw her walking around the territory...why?"

Nova look to the male beside her and sigh "she's loose on the outside"

"loose...what do you mean loose and how in the hell did she even get outside?"

"we do not know Acoose all we know is that after a scream and some weird wind hitting the wall and blowing a piece from it, my sentry saw a little girl in the middle of a blood red smoky-looking dragon running northwest... I've sent a few of my scouts to follow"

Acoose look aghast "no, no call them back if she discover them they'll be dead"

"Acoose calm down I know I've told them that and I've also told them to try and not to get discovered by her"

"that doesn't matter..." he grab his hair and start pacing "shit why did she jump the wall?" he ask himself "call your men back now I'm going after her myself" he rush out the room

Nova and the male share a glance "what are you going to do my Lady?"

Nova bow her head "he's going to get himself killed..." she sigh "gather ten of our finest fighters and meet me outside in three hours" she walk out the room through a door hidden behind an a elongated vertical rectangular banner with an insignia of a bear paw and a golden star surrounding the paw in the center.

* * *

Sanai turn her head to look behind her with a smile of pure savagery _'we have company' _

'what should we do about it'

Sanai look ahead scowling now _'nothing...I have another goal, but we'll show no mercy if they get in our way' _she jump in a tree and squat down to watch movement of the enemy camping in a clearing a few feet ahead _'ready?' _

'to die? no...to fight?...always' Sanai smirk and disappear.

* * *

_'This is Alpha Acoose, report!'_

'_Alpha Acoose, Sanai was last seen on a branch looking out at something, then disappeared we're moving forward to see if we can spot her'_

_'no no do not move, do not move...stay where you are until I get there'_

another voice cut in a female one _'Alpha Acoose the clearing is turning into a mess of screams and gurgles...what is going on'_

Acoose swear to himself _'whatever you do stay far away, I'm almost there.'_

* * *

Nova walk outside to see a line of men and women standing at attention then shifting to kneel before her "on your feet" in quick succession they stand as one "you all know my brother, but what a few of you don't know is that his daughter is here too, but as of right now she is gone and we believe she is going after the enemy..." the line shift and frown at the audacity of a kid going after something that is _way _bigger than her and also trying to be an adult "I feel the same way, but this is no ordinary girl she has something deep within her that we fear is being used by her while it or she is out for blood, what is important is if you are anywhere near her you will die, so I advise you to stay out of her way,

a minimum of twenty feet is enough to steer clear of her fury...I'm not saying we're going after her, we're going to help that is why I'm warning you...now if you are ready..." she tighten the guards on her forearms "lets take out this threat once and for all!" her hand picked fighters screaming out their battle cry as she lead them to the hole in the territory's wall and towards the carnage awaiting them

half an hour of running Nova and her group stop at the first sign of her scouts scent 'Mitali what is going on?'

a lean, Indian female drop from the trees above, her skin glow in the sunlight filtering through the trees with the color of rich, golden honey, she kneel before Nova "my Lady it's horrible, Ms. Sanai appeared in the mist of the enemy's camp and begun her attack it's turning into a bloodbath'

Nova look past Mitali then nod and tentatively walk to the treeline to look at what has transpire, what she sees sicken and amaze her.

* * *

Sanai appear right in the middle of the enemy's camp no longer smoking...for now at least, and look around herself at the shock and angry faces "who are you and how did you get here?"

Sanai cut her gaze at a tall, muscular male with a salt and pepper beard and tied back hair, she smile innocently at him "_I _appeared didn't you see it?"

he smirk "far enough okay _why _are _you _a _child _here then?"

Sanai look around once more "to kill all of you" she answer looking back at him still smile, though it has gotten a little creepy and slightly sadistic

the group including, who, Sanai believe to be the Alpha of this band of maybe thirty or more laugh at her bold statement "heh...you really think that you can do that you're just a kid of what...seven years you're still a baby compared to us you don't stand a rat's ass of a chance...tell you what how about you go home to you're mommy and we won't kill _you_ alright"

Sanai tilt her head forward and glare at him through her eyelashes, slowly smoking thin bright red lines and growling low then it gets louder and smoke thicken turning darker and darker until it's covering her whole body like the color of blood in the shape of a tiny dragon about three feet higher than her.

The male leader take a couple steps back "w-what the hell are you?"

Sanai snap her head up and glare at him, but it looks as if shes looking through him than at him "death is what I am" her voice doesn't sound the same anymore it's multiplied by hundreds our thousands of other voices, then in one single leap she cover the lenght of half a football field jumping right on another male and tearing out his throat, she jump off him and attack another male and a female smashing their heads together, when the skulls impact it sound like a small boom of thunder, she look at a female staring in amazement, Sanai flash behind her and punch a hand through her chest grabbing her heart and squeezing it like a grape the woman gurgle up blood out her mouth then as soon as Sanai snatch her hand out of her chest, fall in a bloody heap, Sanai look at the leader and roar like that of a giant T-rex.

The male stare at her in horror then rage as his warriors drop like flies and nobody is doing shit about it "why are you just standing around...kill her!" his men charge after Sanai, who flash from the quickly surrounding group and appear above them arms and legs outstretched to pounce on them, she hit one male hard driving him in the dirt and breaking his back at the same time then jump off him and slice a woman up from navel to throat her guts spill out and she drop

Sanai watch her fall and is jerked forward when a spear is jammed into her shoulder she scream and look behind her to see another woman holding the spear and tugging on it to drive it in deeper, Sanai scream again, not in pain, but in rage she grab behind the business end of the spear and snatch it, tearing it out the woman's grip and through her shoulder then in quick succession swing it around and jam it right into the female's throat then jump, backflip right on top of a male, grab his head and break his neck then have a stand off with the rest while her wound is quickly healing.

Sanai drop and mule kick a woman in the stomach for being too close and as soon as her feet hit the ground she pounce on a white Lycan as they roll the Lycan paw at her tiny body scratching her legs and abdomen when they stop Sanai is on the bottom and moving her head from the Lycan's snapping jaws, she then bring her knees to her chest and kick the Lycan off her while jumping to her feet, another spear comes at her she dodge, grab, then run it through the male that held it, swing it around to run the rest through the charging Lycan.

* * *

Acoose drop down beside Nova "is that really Sanai?"

"yes...are you sure you want to take your fighters into that if you do they might not leave either with their lives or all their body parts"

"I've already warned them of the dangers should they get close to Sanai...like that" she point to the clearing

"I still think you shouldn't do this"

Nova smile "sorry, but this _is _my fight although I did make sure to bring your men too" on cue the fifteen men and women Acoose brought drop out the trees

Acoose grimace "why..." he sigh "I don't have to warn any of you of the dangers being around Sanai in her Spirit state" he take a deep, cleansing breath "let's go help out Sanai!" he and his sister run out the woods with their warriors straight for the group surrounding Sanai, breaking it up and adding them to the rapidly growing body count.

The Alpha of this now dwindling pack just stand there staring in a mix of rage and shock "how can this be...I hand picked this bunch from...Nova!" he growl and charge after the aforementioned woman

Nova shove away her opponent and cut him down before she's tackled to the ground she groan and look up to see a shadow standing over her and it look so familiar she growl "Caesar"

he grab the front of her shirt "hi _my Lady, _how has your reign been I hope it was fun because it ends here" he toss her up and punch her in the stomach

Nova fly a few feet away, when she land she tumble and roll right into the last person she wanted to be close to she look back and her eyes widen in horror "oh shit" Sanai's body jerk in surprise, she look down growling "Sanai stay calm and don't..." Nova tell her backing up, but is cut off when Sanai roar in rage then stalk up to her, Nova turn tail and run with Sanai right on her heels, but without looking where she's going Nova slam right in Caesar, who grab her before she fall on her butt

"why are you running?"

Nova look at him in fear then smirk "her" she point behind her to Sanai charging their way

"are you crazy, you lead her to me!" he drop Nova and run for his life

Nova curl up in a fetus position and Sanai bypass her to get Caesar, a tap on her shoulder cause her to uncurl "you okay?"

Nova get to her feet "yeah let's finish this fight"

Acoose smirk "well the enemy fled and our guys are in pursuit"

Nova smile "I love a chase let's go" the siblings run off.

* * *

Sanai get on all fours and continue chasing Caesar then once her hands hit the ground again she push off them, soar through the air feet first and crash right on top of the male, they tumble and roll six times before landing on separate sides, Caesar still laid out and Sanai standing across from him, Caesar struggle with getting to his feet _'wow deja vu' _he look at Sanai with a tired expression "I don't care if you have some inhuman or Lycan strenght, you're still a kid and you can never beat me"

Sanai smirk "tell me...why are you targeting this specific territory?"

Caesar take a minute to get over the chill that traveled down his spine because of Sanai's voice creeping him out "she banished me over the loss of my squad"

"so you're the once proud Captain that abandoned his soldiers during the territorial battle years before, I'd have done the same if I was in her shoes"

Caesar snarl "I did not abandon them I loss them so I left to regroup Rain lied saying while they fought and died I left to save my own skin so I- you know, why am I telling you this when I'm just going to kill you" Sanai laugh at him, Caesar doesn't like it so he charge at her, drop, sweep her legs out from under her then as she drop he get up, kick her in the air then jump up after her, twist and kick her into a tree

Sanai crash into tree after tree after tree until she stop and look up weakly the smoke surrounding her dissipate "you shouldn't have done that" her head drop back down

Caesar walk up to her laughing this time "I told you girly you can't beat me" he pick Sanai up by what's left of her shirt and proceed to try and permanently disfigure her face, but only two punches in he's sent flying and Sanai drop on the leaf covered forest floor.

a pair of hands grab Sanai's shoulders "come on wake up you can't be beaten that easily" one hand slap her "wake up!" nothing, she's slapped again still nothing, they sigh "dammit!" a plan tries to form, but the sound of leaves being crunched under some great weight cause them to turn around and stand in front if Sanai protectively "who are you and why are you attacking Alpha Nova's territory?"

Caesar stare in confusion then anger "what is it with these _kids _thinking they can take me on and fight in a Lycan War before their time!" he snarl and run at the child, he grab the front of their shirt "look here you one-eyed little imp go back home and I might save you for later" an onyx eye narrow "fine then have it your way!" he grab her face and slam her into the ground then pick her toss her up in the air a little cock his hand back in a fist and ram it at her head, but instead of making contact and sending the girl flying, his fist just sail through the air and his body twist some, cold, grey eyes search around for the brat, but she's nowhere to be seen his gaze turn to the tree where he left his first victim, but that space is empty as well he smirk "so you didn't die after all...too bad for you" he decide to ignore the runts they'll die later, fazing into his Lycan form he run for his plan B strategy.

* * *

Sanai jump from tree to tree as she carry Betty as best she can back to the Possible's residents to get her some help again "hold on Bets, Ann'll fix you right back up just stay awake" her sensitive ears pick up a small groan "that's it stay awake" she land on the walkway

the guards up there jump back in surprise "Ms. Sanai?" they close their mouths when she give them a cold, hard stare then she leap off the wall and struggle for the Doctor's home, but ends up passing out twenty feet from it, with Betty out cold beside her.

The machines in the room beep rhythmically "how is she Ann?" the voice sound so echoy and far away to the patient laying in the bed, he's hovering over like a protective mother hen

"not good, the trauma to her head is extensive and we've stopped the bleeding in her abdomen with the amount we drained she should be dead, multiple breaks and fractures to her skeletal system if she lives through this she's going to be bed ridden for months, we'll do more test to see if it has gotten worst"

Acoose sigh heavily "after all that Caesar is still alive...what about Elizabeth"

Ann click the pen she has "she's okay just a mild concussion, but after a good rest she'll be fine" the sable-haired male groan miserably and it fades away as Sanai drift off to sleep again.

The beeping comes back to Sanai this time she open her eyes and find her room devoid of people and light, she sit up then hold her head groaning "Ann wasn't kidding, I must've hit my head hard" emerald eyes squint and blink as her night vision kick in with slow movement she slide her feet over the edge of the bed and slide off, she grab the IV in her arm and pull them out causing the alarm to blare she cover her ears at the suddenness of the sound, but press on for the exit, then stop as she hear footsteps and voices coming her way she flash from the room just as the voices walk in

Sanai stoll the hallways of the in-home clinic all the white and sterile smell is sickening, but where she's going it's all worth it, she walk up to the glass room and look at all the tiny plastic baby cribs until her gaze land on the redhead babe inside and isolating container, crying with wires all over her tiny body, Sanai flash inside the room, push a chair up to the container and stand on it to look the baby, who stop crying to look up at her visitor making the little eight year old smile "hey Princess" her gaze go to the holes on the side she open one and stick her hand in placing it on the baby's belly, it glow a bright white and the two lock eyes until sounds of knuckles on the glass wall surrounding them cause Sanai to break the stare to look up at her father and Ann, she look back down at little baby Kim "later Princess" she flash to the outside

where Acoose kneel in front of her "Sanai don't scare us like that okay"

the sable-haired tyke smile "sorry Daddy I just wanted to come see Princess"

he raise an eyebrow "Princess?"

"maybe I'll call her Pumpkin since she has the reddish orange hair"

Acoose shake his head "Sanai stop this"

Sanai tilt her head to the side "stop what I'm just giving her a friendly nickname like I do for Betty I call her Bets" her father sigh heavily, stand and pick her up then walk off with her ending the conversation there for the night.

* * *

"Wow you've made a full recovery overnight that's amazing"

Sanai smirk and put her hand on her stomach "well that's because of Xing"

"Xing?" blue eyes look at the little girl's hand "who's Xing?"

"the Dragon Spirit inside me" she chuckle "she's like me in a way and she says there is a way for her to help Kimmie" she look the doctor in her eyes with a giant innocent smile

Ann squat down in front of Sanai "what do you mean help...how can that thing help my daughter?"

"easy, but I can't really explain it, but if you believe and trust me I can help her"

Ann walk to the far wall "Sanai why are you doing this all for my daughter, what is it about her that you've become so attached?"

Sanai swing her legs "I don't know...I don't really understand these feelings..." she place her hand on her chest and grab the shirt then look up at the redhead "I just have them"

Ann squat in front of her again "usually this isn't normal and I've seen stranger and heard stranger things, but this doesn't mean I approve just that when Kim gets older and feel the same way then I may allow it" Sanai just smile Ann stand up with a heavy sigh "I can't believe I'm saying this but...come let's try this out...whatever you and...Xing plan on doing"

Ann open the door for Sanai and they walk down the hall towards the small NICU wing, Sanai stop at the window looking at the wired up, fussing babe "I want you to do something for me" emerald and sapphire lock "don't go in until I give you the say so" she disappear and reappear in the glassed room before Ann can protest, so the doctor just watch helplessly at the sight

Sanai grab the chair in the room and pull it closer to the glass container, she climb upon it and run into a problem she doesn't know how to open the thing so she look to Ann for help, the doctor tell her it's the handles on the side she pull them and raise the lid up and over to the other side and look down at the redhead, wired up baby "don't worry Kimmie I'll make it all better" she start smoking a little bit.

Acoose walk to the exam room where he left his daughter and Ann, when he doesn't see them he suspect the exam went fine and Sanai is in Betty's room and Ann is in her office or with another patient, so he thinks nothing of it and head to Betty's room, but he sees only one little girl there "Elizabeth where's Sanai?"

the brown-haired nine year old look over to him confused "isn't she still with Dr. Possible?"

"I went to the room I left them in and didn't see them did she tell you if she was going outside?" Betty just look at him "right she wouldn't" he leave to go find his wayward daughter, when he can't spot them anywhere he decide to ask one of the nurses or doctors, but he can't find any of them either so there's only one place left to look in the hospital "if she's there I will..." he sigh "I don't know, but I have to put an end to this."

Shego inhale deeply and sink her teeth into the infant's shoulder as a bright light engulf the two, the spectators looking at the display cover their eyes "Ann!" the blue-eyed female look to her right to see Acoose running her way "what's going on...where's Sanai?" Ann point towards the bright light "what the...way did you let her inside?"

"she said Xing told her a way to help Kim"

the head of the Goshin Family can't believe it "I told you not to let her near Kim and who is Xing?"

"the Dragon Spirit inside her...just tell me one thing what is she doing?"

"she's _is _helping Kim, but she's also harming her..." the light dies down and they can see Sanai leaning over a bloody, crying baby Kimberly "damn" he flash inside the room before Sanai can tip over and possibly crack her skull "you sure are hardheaded Sanai" he flash back out the room "Ann go check on Kimberly...she'll need a watcher throughout the night"

Ann is about to ask him why, but she guess it can wait til later "hurry open the doors and lets get Kimmie to a scan

Acoose lay his daughter on the hospital bed next to Betty's "is she going to be alright?" the Betty ask

"I don't know"

"Acoose?" three eyes turn to the door to see Ann standing there, hazel eyes look to Sanai

"don't worry Alpha Acoose I'll let you know if she wakes up" he nod and follow Ann

"I want to know what you meant by 'helping and harming'?"

"well Sanai was helping Kim get better she didn't lie about that, but there's another side effect to the Forbidden Ancient Cure, when one is given part of the dragon's power and their not pure or worthy then they can die after treatment" Ann gasp "yes that's why it is a forbidden spell and if she lives through this Xing will always be apart of Xing just not in the same sense as a vessel is"

"what's a vessel?"

"a vessel in Dragon Spirit sense is a holder of the spirit of the dragon inside a female host, it's basically another entity living and breathing separately from its host, but will have the same personalities as its host, but Kimberly won't have a Spirit inside her."

* * *

A week pass and Sanai still haven't woken up yet and not one invasion has taken place sense the big fight, so Acoose and his fighters decide to return back to their own territory "goodbye little brother see you again soon"

Acoose roll his eyes "can you please not call me little brother"

"but you are and put a lease on that girl she's a feisty one just like her mother" she hug him

"I know and I'll try...I love you sis"

Nova kiss his cheek "I love you too and stop by sometime I'd appreciate it" he smile down at her then run off transforming into his true form and his pack howl their goodbyes and thanks.


End file.
